


Cry

by AgentSprings



Series: Theme Week: Cow Chop [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Pre-Relationship, car crash, is he alive? you decide., tw:cc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: (Submission for theme week, tw:cc. Todays theme: Make Me Cry Monday.)A street race ends in a car crash and Aleks struggling to hold on.





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a theme week before and this is the only completed story I have ready so far, so we'll so how this goes!

Aleks cursed as he missed a gear for the second time, the engine screaming in protest until he was able to correct it. His first mistake had already cost him the race, his opponents tail lights disappearing over the hill.

“Fuck!” He yelled, smacking his hand against the steering wheel. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment. When he opened them again it was just in time to see his headlights illuminate a cat bolting across the street in front of him. He veered hard to avoid it, slamming his right tire into the curb. He felt his heart skip a beat and his breath caught in his throat as the right side of the car lifted into the air, time seeming to stand still for a second.

And then the car was flipping, his window slamming into the ground first, the force of it driving out any remaining air his lungs may have contained. Glass from the driver side window scattered across him, forcing him to shut his eyes to protect them. He instinctively tensed up, bracing his hands on the steering wheel and gritting his teeth together, focusing on keeping his head straight as the car rolled over and over, finally coming to rest on its roof.

Silence settled around him as he sucked air back into his lungs. Despite the iron grip his hands had on the steering wheel, he could feel his arms trembling, shaking him to his core. Suspended from his seat belt he could feel the blood rushing into his head, flushing his face. He slowly released his grip on the wheel, putting his hands on the roof of the car above his head. Using one arm to support himself, he released the seatbelt. Glass cut at his hands and arms as he crumpled onto the ceiling. Even in the low light he could see the pavement right outside the windshield. His breathing increased as the panic of claustrophobia set in. He scrambled for the door handle but the frame around the door was too dented to allow it to open. He crawled through the glass on the ground to get to the passenger door, which was also stuck. Panicking, he yanked on the door handle and threw his shoulder against the unyielding door over and over again. It finally popped open, sending him sprawling into the road. He pushed himself to his feet, hissing as his hands pressed against the ground. He stumbled into the circle of light from the street lamp, peering at the damage. Tiny shards of glass pierced his hands and forearms, sending a sickening amount of blood streaming down his arms. His stomach rolled, suddenly feeling like he was going to hurl. 

He stepped shakily into the street, away from the destroyed wreckage of the car. In the distance he could hear the squeal of tires, absently wondering if Brett had realized he wasn’t still racing him and was turning around to come back.

A wave of lightheadedness washed over him and his vision tilted to the left, sending him to his knees. His vision went black and he collapsed to the pavement.

\------

“Yo, I think we lost Aleks, man.” James bounced his fist against Brett’s shoulder, craning his neck to look out the back window.

“The way he talked up that car, I’d hoped he’d put up a better show,” Brett scoffed, checking his mirrors. He slowed the car, pulling over to the left side of the street in case Aleks came ripping over the hill. 

They sat there for a minute, James impatiently tapping his fingers against the window sill while Brett kept an eye on the mirrors.

“I don’t think he’s coming, man, should we go back and check?” James asked eventually.

Brett didn’t answer, but eased the car around and back over the hill.

“Oh fuck me,” James said, as soon as the wreckage came into view. He had his door open before the car even came to a stop, running full tilt for the upside down car. He slid around the open door, freezing as he saw the bloody glass scattered around the interior of the car and on the pavement. He hollered to Brett, “he’s not here!”

Brett walked around the backside of the car, “There! He’s over here!”

James looked up and saw Aleks face down on the pavement and cussed under his breath. Brett beat him to Aleks’ side, gently rolling him onto his back. Aleks’ eyes almost immediately, opened, though it took him a moment to focus on James as he leaned over him. 

“James?”

“Yeah, man, I’m here,” he said, “don’t try to move.”

Aleks scoffed. “I’m fine,” he said, waving his hand in the air and accidently smacking James in the face. He winced as a piece of glass was forced deeper into his hand. 

Brett looked at the smear of blood on James face and down at the state of Aleks’ hands and arms. “Yeah, you’re not fine, dude, I’m calling an ambulance.” He stood to dig his phone out of his pocket and tapped the screen for emergency services.

“James?” Aleks eyes had slipped closed again. 

“Yeah man, I’m here,” James furrowed his brow in concern, peering down at his friend.

“I think I need help,” Aleks said as he lifted his arm and bumped the back of his hand against James’ forearm. James gently grasped Aleks’ hand between his own, inspecting the damage by the light of the street lamp. 

“Oh god, that’s not good,” he commented as he found a larger piece of glass, about an inch wide, wedged deep into the side of Aleks’ wrist. Most of the blood on the arm seemed to be coming from that particular wound. “Brett, do you have a first aid kit or anything?” he asked, looking up at him. The older man shook his head before rattling off the name of the street they were on to the operator on the other end of the phone.

He looked down again as he heard Aleks hiss, pressing his arm against his chest with his teeth grit together.

“What? What’s wrong, what happened?” James asked in a panic. Something fell from Aleks’ other hand, a tinkling noise as it bounced on the pavement. The shard. “Did you pull it out? You fucking idiot! Why the hell did you do that?”

“It hurt,” Aleks said, his eyes fluttering closed again. He was folding in on himself in James’ arms, slowly going limp. 

“Hey, stay with me man,” James said, shucking off his sweat shirt to wrap around Aleks’ wrist, the wound steadily seeping blood that stained his shirt red. 

“Cat..” Aleks said, his voice trailing off.

“What?”

“There wasa cat on the road..” his words slurred together.

“You crashed cause there was a cat on the road?”

“Yeah…”

The blood was already soaking through the sweat shirt and James was trying to find a dry corner to press to the wound again. “That’s uh- good of you to not hit the cat, I guess, but you kinda fucked yourself here.”

“Is my car ok?” Aleks asked, suddenly opening his eyes and trying to push himself up. James put his hand on his shoulder, holding him down as he glanced over at the destroyed black Camaro. “I like that car.”

“Don’t worry about it right now, let’s take care of you and we’ll get your car sorted out later.”

Aleks didn’t respond, his head lolling in the crook of James’ arm. “Hey, stay with me man. Aleks?” He moved his arm, bouncing Aleks a bit. Still no response. “Aleks!”

He heard Brett’s boots scrape on the pavement as he turned around, taking in the scene in front of him. “Yeah, we don’t have time to wait for the ambulance, we’re driving him there ourselves,” he said and hung up. “We need to get him out of here.” Brett easily scooped Aleks out of James’ lap and into his arms, halfway to his car before James was even on his feet. James hurried to get past him and open the door, scrambling into the back seat and holding out his arms for Brett to pass Aleks back to him. 

Aleks groaned as Brett slammed the door, blinking up at James.

“Hey man, you with us still?” James asked, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice.

Aleks just stared at him, humming quietly in the back of his throat. James could see his eyes starting to lose focus and he knew Aleks was fading.

“Don't do this man. Don't leave us.” His voice cracked and his eyes burned.

“I like you.” Aleks managed to lift his hand, hooking his fingers in the collar of James’ shirt.

James was only partially surprised by the confession, he just wished it had come at a better time.

“I like you too, you idiot.” 

Aleks grinned weakly. And then his eyes slipped closed and his hand went limp against James’ chest.

“Aleks?” Tears pricked his eyes as he hefted Aleks higher in his arms, trying to feel his for his breath against his skin. Nothing. “Brett!”

He could hear Brett yelling that they were close, but he knew it was too late. 

It was too late as Brett threw it into park in front of the Emergency Room doors.

It was too late as the nurses and doctor pulled Aleks out of James’ arms and onto a stretcher.

James tried to follow, but he didn't even make it out of the car before he crumbled into himself, crawling off the backseat instead and slumping against the back tire of the car. Brett stood next to him, looking between James and the crew hurrying away with Aleks’ body.

“Fuck!” Brett yelled, turning away and kicking the side of the car, denting the door with his heavy boot.

It was too late. _They_ were too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Read part two [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736071)


End file.
